Pawnee
Pawnee '''is a district in ''Watch Dogs rendition of Chicago. It is a small town outside of the main city. Overview The townsfolk of Pawnee enjoy the small-town life—God, baseball, and beer on Saturdays. These are good people who will welcome outsiders... so long as you don't get too nosy. Once a fishing community, Pawnee came back to life with the arrival of Blume and their main station for Chicago's complex CTOS network. Many locals have been hired to run security and ensure the safety of Blume. This is a job they take very seriously. Their associations with the Chicago South Club are often overlooked. Geography and Features Pawnee is the furthest north district in the entire city, and it is located right above Parker Square. Pawnee is a unique district compared to the rest of it. There is a large river and lake in the middle of the district. The district also features many mountains, trees, wooden houses/buildings, fishing docks, abandoned railroads, narrow bridges and an incomplete bridge funded by Blume. There is also a small town of the same name. Pawnee is home to the famous Pawnee Dam. It is also a great area to visit if the player wishes to view Chicago's skyline from a distance. Much like with Mad Mile, The Wards and Brandon Docks, the area is initially locked, preventing Aiden from hacking other pedestrians or performing other actions involving the Profiler or Smartphone. In order gain access to the CtOS network, Aiden must infiltrate the district's own CtOS Control Center, and intrude and unlock it. However, doing so is much more tricky, as the location of the CtOS Control Center is on an island in the middle of the lake, meaning Aiden must use a boat or swim to reach the center. Pawnee is also the only district to not have any L-Train stations. Places of Interest *Pawnee Dam (City Hotspot) *Pawnee Trailer Park (City Hotspot) *Pawnee Mill *CTOS Control Center *Bridge Construction (City Hotspot) *Blume Corporation (City Hotspot) *Abandoned Station (City Hotspot) *The Pawnee Murder House (City Hotspot) *Pawnee Beach *A waterfall and picnic area (located at a dead end at the northernmost part of the district, beneath the Blume Corporation) *A gnome in a little rowboat (located at a dead end at the northernmost part of the district, beneath the Blume Corporation right at the shore line) Businesses *Pawnee Motel and Lodge *Gas Station *Pawnee Repair Service *Pawnee City General Store *Bakery *Barber Shop *Jedediah's Bar (Enterable) *Liquor and Wines Discounts *House of Electronics *Meat Market *Pawnee's Wearhouse *Tackle Shop Fishing Gear *Freshwater Fish Market *Cool Fish *Pawnee Arrowhead Arsenal (Enterable) *Good Goods Pawn Shop (Enterable) *Pharmingtons (Enterable) *Pawnee Hardware and D.I.Y. CTOS Control Center It is located on an island, southwest to Pawnee. Aiden must hack it to find Ray Kenney's whereabouts. CTOS Tower * Pawnee District Tower City Hotspots There are a total of 12 City Hotspots located in Pawnee. Missions Appearances *Bottom of the Eighth (flashback) *Hope is a Sad Thing *A Pit of Paranoia *Unstoppable Force *The Future is in Blume *For the Portfolio Trivia *Unlike other districts, Pawnee lacks the large number of pedestrians who usually walk through the streets of the city, making committing crimes much easier. *Pawnee, alongside Sausalito, is the smallest municipality depicted in the ''Watch Dogs ''series. *Pawnee doesn't have any CtOS towers. A scripted tower must be hacked during Hope is a Sad Thing and gives Aiden a new hideout. *Pawnee is the location where Maurice Vega killed Lena Pearce during the story, which all brings up to the events of the game. *There is a real-life located in southern Illinois, but it is not near Chicago. *Based on its location, character and topography, Pawnee may be loosely based on , a city west of Chicago. Like Pawnee, Rockford is also home to a dam, a state park, and has a higher elevation as well. *There is an inaccessible dam in the area that is a city hotspot. Category:Locations Category:Locations in Watch Dogs Category:Districts